


Mochida's Observations

by ayatoes



Series: KHR Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Day 3, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, KHR Rarepair Week 2020, Mochida is curious, Poor Life Choices, Poor Mochida though, author still doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatoes/pseuds/ayatoes
Summary: It has been a couple of years since the whole class had noticed Tsuna’s behavior change gradually and Mochida was the last person to admit that the once no good student of the school whom he used to pick on was slowly but surely getting the recognition that Mochida refused to admit, his schoolmate deserved. So with the remaining months, he had in Namimori Middle, he had decided to do absolutely anything to show everyone that one Tsunayoshi Sawada was forever no good and deserved no recognition.
Relationships: Mochida Kensuke & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Series: KHR Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801891
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Mochida's Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> June 23: Sun Day - Isekai AU/Shocking Reveals

Mochida prepared everything he deemed needed to catch and prove to others that Tsuna was blackmailing his ‘friends’ and that is exactly why he chose to follow his schoolmate whenever he can.

“Tsuna! Wanna go eat lunch?” Yamamoto walked over to his best friend with his cheerful smile which was met by Gokudera’s angry rage that seemed to never calm down. Yamamoto slung his arm around Gokudera’s shoulder and laughed heartily as if the person in his arms wasn’t screaming his lungs out and probably making him go deaf.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” No good Tsuna agreed happily, his smile small but visible. Gokudera pushed Yamamoto off roughly, albeit a little hesitant before turning completely 180 with his personality and beaming brightly at Tsuna.

“If you say so tenth!!” he cheered loudly Mochida had to flinch despite being about meters away from them. He wondered how Tsuna handled him without going deaf or perhaps, he’s gone deaf and just became good at lip-reading.

Mochida quickly hid and pretended to do something else as he continued to watch the trio as they walked on happily, talking about what sounded like a business. Mochida made sure to follow them close yet far enough to not be obvious.

“I wonder how they are back there?” No good Tsuna wondered as he walked in between his friends, something Mochida has taken notice of ever since they started to hang out more often. No good Tsuna had always stuck in the middle and never bothered to change spots with the other two. It never really bothered him at first, but it was a mystery that he did question because why would Tsuna stay in the middle? Was it some unknown rule between them?

“Come on Tsuna, they’re strong! If they heard, you say that what do you think they’d say?” Yamamoto laughed wholeheartedly yet Tsuna visibly shuddered.

“Yeah well, I’ll blow that fake prince to pieces!” Gokudera threatened and whipped out dynamites from god knows where. Mochida internally noted to himself after his investigation to ask No good Tsuna’s puppy about his dynamites because seriously where does he get those from? Out of thin air? Does he have magic bombs?

“That shark bastard can do just fine! He doesn’t need your concern tenth!” Gokudera exclaimed and No good Tsuna shook his head while Yamamoto laughed and nodded in agreement with whatever Gokudera had said. What’s up with them and animals?

Mochida felt a chill run down his spine as he continued to follow the trio, feeling as if he’s marching up to his death once he stepped onto the stairs towards the roof. That moment Mochida wondered if he should drop the investigation but decided that no, he wasn’t a coward.

“What can no good Tsuna and his friends do to me anyway? A couple of bruises and screaming is all, more proof that he’s blackmailing his friends to protect him.” Mochida reasoned to himself as he continued up the stairs towards the roof, pressing his ears against the door.

“HIEE!! Reborn! What are you doing here?” The voice of no good Tsuna went through the walls. “Don’t eat my lunch! You evil baby!”

“Tenth! You can take my lunch!” Gokudera offered with much enthusiasm.

“Sorry. You should eat more!” No good Tsuna refused sincerely making even Mochida’s heart feel oddly warm that he had to slap himself gently before he starts thinking weird things like wanting to be his friend too.

“Hahaha! Tsuna I can share my lunch!” Yamamoto’s cheerful laugh echoed followed by Gokudera’s angry curses.

“The tenth deserves something better than your eaten lunch!” Gokudera screeched angrily followed by a loud explosion that Mochida assumed to be Gokudera’s explosion. To whom it was aimed at? Mochida would rather not know and hopefully, never see. But luck didn’t seem to be on his side, not today.

“What do we have here? A stalker?” A feminine voice spoke behind him causing him to flinch. Mochida turned to see an attractive pink-haired woman wearing goggles. “What might your business be to be sneaking around?”

“I-“ Mochida had no time to speak as the door behind him flew open and obnoxious laughter of a child broke through the explosions.

“HAHAHA! No good Tsuna! I, the great Lambo has come! Die Reborn!” The child with an afro and cow print onesie pulled out a grenade and threw it towards no good Tsuna and his friends much to Mochida’s horror. As if the pink-haired woman had not seen the grenades being thrown to a bunch of middle schoolers, she turned her undivided attention to Mochida and stared at him making him cower.

“Are you here to eat lunch too? Would you like to try out my homemade cooking?” The woman smiled as she handed him a lunch box before heading into the roof as if everything was normal before closing the door. Mochida could not comprehend what was happening at the very moment because of multiple reasons: one, there were explosions, and Hibari had not done anything. Two, the woman had strutted into the scene as if everything was normal when it just, isn’t. Three because there are toddlers in this school who aren’t supposed to be here, where are their parents? Four, why does everything just revolve around no good Tsuna?

“I’ll eat some lunch now. I can figure everything out in a bit.” Mochida let out a breath and opened the boxed lunch the kind lady had given him - what the hell is this? Why are there worms? Why is it purple? Why does it smell weird?

With so many questions, so much stress, anger, and hunger build-up, yet so little time, Mochida stood up and kicked the door with so much force it probably broke but he doesn’t care anymore.

“No good Tsuna! Just what the hell are you? The mafia!? Yakuza? No one can pull these stunts and-“ Mochida felt himself go mute with the sight of, well, Tsuna fighting Hibari as if he’s just chilling but making sure he was acting clumsy and a helicopter hovering on top with men in black suit hoping down with a handsome blonde guy who looked too identical to that blonde teacher that was quite popular not too long ago. The atmosphere tensed for a moment and something clicked in Mochida’s brain.

“For the first time in my life, I wish I had listened to my instincts.” Mochida couldn’t help but let out a strangled laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> \- So it doesn't really end up with a big fat reveal but it counts.  
> \- On a side note hooray! I found out how to do a claim for challenges. I'm late for the bandwagon but I'll do the previous prompts after I finish the next ones.


End file.
